


A Study in Drafts

by JamiAlexandra7



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A writing experiment, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue-Only, Family, Fluff, Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, No Dialogue, Parentlock, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiAlexandra7/pseuds/JamiAlexandra7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish has a nightmare, and Sherlock goes to comfort him. Cuddles ensue.</p><p>It's never explicitly stated in the story itself, but Hamish has a nightmare that John, for whatever reason, is gone and isn't coming back. John, who has taken a job in A&E, isn't at home, so Sherlock does his best to comfort Hamish.</p><p>(Based loosely on a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dialogue Only

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Cauchemar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485738) by [JamiAlexandra7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiAlexandra7/pseuds/JamiAlexandra7)



> Prompt: a four year old is afraid of the dark. Write about the child's fears and what you might say or do to help the child overcome the fears.
> 
> I started with the prompt and the idea of the child calling for one parent and the other going to them. Johnlock happened instead.
> 
> Not beta'd or britpicked, but I did my best. Let me know what you think, please? :)

_"Papa!"_

"Shh, Hamish, it's alright, I'm here."

"Daddy? Wh- where's Papa?"

"Shh, love. He just had to go in to work."

"O- okay..."

"It's alright, he'll be back soon. Did you have a bad dream?"

"Mmhmmm...."

"Poor love. You're safe now, it's alright. Try to go back to sleep."

"Pa- Papa...?"

"Will come and kiss you goodnight when he gets home. Sleep now."

\--

"Sherlock?"

"He had a nightmare. He was asking for you, but..."

Poor little guy.. Did he go back down alright for you?"

"Almost immediately. Is everything settled at the hospital?"

"More or less. There was an explosion - gas leak or something. Are you coming to bed?"

"Yes. Goodnight, Hamish"

"G'night, little one. C'mon, you. I'm knackered" 


	2. No Dialogue

Sherlock woke on the couch with a start, sitting upright before he was fully awake. For a moment, he wasn't sure what had woken him, until he heard a small, distressed cry from the upstairs bedroom.

Within seconds, he was up the stairs, peeking in the doorway of his son's bedroom. Hamish was huddled against his headboard, crying and calling for John. The knot of panic in Sherlock's chest loosened, concern taking its place. It was only a nightmare.

It didn't take long for Hamish to calm down once he'd curled up with his father, and he was asleep again in minutes. Sherlock smiled fondly and pressed a kiss to the boy's curls. He'd stay there for a little while - just until John got home. Or at least, that's what he told himself before falling asleep with Hamish tucked securely against his chest.

Sherlock woke, hours later, to the feeling of John's hand in his hair. (Of course he knew it was John's hand - obvious.) He carefully shifted Hamish just far enough for him to get out of the small bed, running a gentle hand through the boy's hair when he murmured discontentedly.

After they had both kissed Hamish goodnight, John offered Sherlock his hand. Sherlock took it, and allowed John to lead him back downstairs to their bedroom.


	3. Dialogue Only

Sherlock woke with a start, sitting upright even before he was fully awake. For a moment he wasn't sure what had woken him, until he heard a small, distressed cry from the upstairs bedroom.

_"Papa!"_

Within seconds he was upstairs, peering into his son's room. Hamish was huddled against his headboard, crying and calling for John. The knot of panic in Sherlock's chest loosened, concern taking its place. It had just been a nightmare.

"Shh, Hamish, it's alright. I'm here," he soothed, going to sit on the edge of the bed and pulling Hamish into his lap. The boy sobbed ("Papa...") and wound his arms and legs around his father's torso, clinging to his shirt. "Shh, you're alright..."

After a few minutes, Hamish's cries slowed and he looked up at Sherlock. "Daddy? Wh - where's Papa?"

"He had to go in to work, he'll be home soon," Sherlock promised softly, stroking the boy's sweaty curls back from his forehead.

"O - o - okay..." His voice caught on a sob and he buried his face in Sherlock's chest, sniffling and fighting to calm himself down.

"Shh, love, you're alright. Shh. Did you have a nightmare?" Sherlock asked gently.

"Mmhmmm...."

"You're alright now." He pressed a kiss to the top of the boy's head. "Try and go back to sleep. You're safe now, it's alright."

Hamish peered up at him, blinking sleepily. "Papa..?"

"Will come and kiss you goodnight as soon as he gets home. Sleep now." Sherlock gently carded his hand through Hamish's hair and dropped another kiss on his forehead. Shifting so that they were laying down, he cradled the small boy with his body. Hamish hummed sleepily and snuggled into his father's chest. He was asleep almost instantly.

Sherlock decided that he'd stay for just a few minutes - just long enough to make sure Hamish didn't have another nightmare. At least, that's what he told himself, before he fell asleep with his son wrapped securely in his arms.

***

Sherlock woke, hours later, to the feeling of John's hand in his hair. (Of course he knew it was John - obvious.) "Sherlock?"

 "Mm, John. He had a nightmare. He was asking for you, but..."

"Poor little guy," John sighed. "Did he go back down alright for you?"

"Almost immediately, once he calmed down. Is everything settled at the hospital?"

John grimaced. "Mostly. We lost a couple, but we saved more than we lost, I think. There was an explosion - gas leak, someone said. I saw a couple of overdoses while I was there."

"Of course you saved more than you lost. You're an excellent doctor, John. He thinks you're a hero, you know," Sherlock responded, twining one of Hamish's curls around his finger. "We both do."

"You're both sweet," John replied, half-smiling. He leaned down to kiss Sherlock softly. "Are you coming to bed?"

"Yes," he replied, shifting Hamish so he could get up without disturbing him too much. "Goodnight, love."

"G'night, little man. I love you." John bent down to kiss Hamish's cheek, then offered his hand to Sherlock, who allowed himself to be lead out onto the landing and downstairs to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is - the final version of my little experiment. I'm quite pleased with how well it turned out. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)  
> xo
> 
> Please consider [supporting me on Patreon!](https://www.patreon.com/jamialexandra7) <3


End file.
